


Lonesome Samurai

by myherofuckademia



Series: Samurai AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babies, Edo Period, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Lactation Kink, Samurai, Smut, reference to childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: Every spring the lonesome samurai came back to the town in the mountains. There he sees his wife until the cherry blossoms fall from the trees and with them he leaves to continue his journey. This spring is no different.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Samurai AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Lonesome Samurai

Ushijima cleaned his sword by the fire, spring was warming the air. The cherry blossoms were due to return soon, and that meant he must return to the village. Every spring he did that, he came and went with the beautiful flowers that marked the trees. 

It meant he was soon going to be reunited with his bride. As he gazed at the reflection of the sword he thought of you, and a year ago when you got married. You both didn’t have much money, you worked at the inn your aunt and uncle owned and he was the lonesome samurai, but you had a small ceremony. 

Not many attended, a few scattered faces from the village and Satori Tendō, your good friend and an ally to Ushijima. You were dressed plainly, a far cry from the beautiful kimonos that the women in the towns wore when they got married. But they had money, you did not. 

But your beauty still shined through, he remembered the moment every chance he could. When he was alone or in the thick of battle, he thought of your face as you kneeled beside him at the shrine. 

When he was truly alone however, his thoughts wandered to what happened after the ceremony, when everyone went home and it was just the two of you in your tiny house up on the hills. In bed together, exploring each other’s bodies. It wasn’t the first time you had done that, but now you could without the prying eyes of nosey neighbours wondering why the samurai who visited once a year was visiting you.

He was surprised you hadn’t convinced a child, but he thanked the gods that it didn’t happen. He wouldn’t put that shame on you. As he put his sword away and counted the money he had, he had enough for you to keep the house and feed yourself once he returned. He hoped to be able to stay until summer. 

He curled up close to the fire, his arm under his hand. He thought of your soft bed, your soft breasts, how your kimono fell of your shoulders in a way that erotic poets wrote about. How you managed to take his entire length in stride and only be slightly bruised come sunrise. 

He continued his trek up the mountain the following morning, he woke up as the sun did, packed up his belongings and continued to the mountains. He had dreams about you, he wondered if you’ve been eating and sleeping. Were you well or were his worst fears going to be a reality. That the cold winter took you from him. 

His fear that you died alone and he was going to find out when he saw Tendō at the gates of the village. When he saw the redhead by the gates, he quickly approached. 

“Wakatoshi!” Tendō cheered, “You’re back just in time. They’re just about the bloom.” He was the only other samurai that Ushijima could stand, he was loud, funny and at times snarky. But he fought with honour and respected the way of the sword. 

He also trusted him with checking in on you when Ushijima had to leave. Someone had to look out for his little cherry blossom. 

“Hello.” He said when he got to the gates, he had his belongings slung onto his back and his sword at his hip, “How is she?” His first concern was how you were, he wasn’t on the map most of the year 

Tendō’s expression soured, “She is.” 

“What does that mean? Is she sick?” Ushijima asked, crowding into his friend’s space. Worry struck him, had something happened to you while he was gone? Were you okay? Could he see you or were you infectious?

“Oh no, no, no. Just something happened over the winter.” Tendō replied, “She’s alive and well, but I wasn’t allowed to say anything. She wanted to tell you what happened. So go see her, we’ll meet for dinner or something later.” He beamed at his friend.

Worry still struck through the lonesome samurai as he passed his friend and hurried up the foothills towards the small home you lived in. His mine pictured the worst, did you lose a limb? Are you blind? Did you go deaf? Were you captured at some point? 

The husband in him worried while the samurai in him held his stoic expression. He passed through citizens of the town, the hilt of the sword against his palm but still sheathed. He was going to make sure you were okay. 

He opened the door to your home roughly and looked inside. Near the window you were sitting, the afternoon sun shined through the windows and illuminated your figure. Your kimono was undone and exposed your breasts. In your arms was something small, wrapped in a blanket.

“Careful.” You cooed, “No need to be so aggressive.”

Ushijima stepped in, the floorboards creaked which got your attention, you looked up at him and your mouth opened in surprise. You got up from your seat and Ushijima got a better glimpse at the bundle in your arms and attached to your breast. A small baby.

Ushijima let go of his sword and walked over to you, “A baby.” 

“Oh, phew. He didn’t tell you. I was worried that he was going to spill the secret.” You said as you pulled the baby from your breast and kept him close to your chest, “Do you want to hold him?”

Ushijima was in shock, he never expected that you’d have a baby. Especially so soon after getting married. He looked a little small for his age, but he knew that you hadn’t been with anyone else. Plus the little stern gaze the baby had looked more like it belonged to Ushijima rather than anyone else in town. 

He took your son in his arms. The baby was only three months old, he felt so small in his arms. A surprise considered how big he was, standing at over 6'4. The lonesome samurai produced a tiny baby.

"His name is Kōttakawa. Frozen river. The thing that prevented the midwife from coming to the house. It was snowy when he was born.“ You said as you closed the gap between you and Ushijima, with a careful hand you pet back some of your son’s olive hair, "I was all alone when I had him, it took me ten hours and he almost didn’t make it.” You recalled, remembering the sharp pain, the rushing around to collect towels to use, and the final push before the crying, “He was tiny and cold.”

"I’m sorry you went through that, I’m sorry I wasn’t there.“ He said regretfully. What kind of husband was he to leave his wife alone in the time he needed her. He should’ve been by her side even if it wasn’t customary, it would’ve been easier than going through it alone.

“I lived, and so did he. What more could I want.” You chuckled as you rubbed a knuckle against your son’s chubby cheek. 

“How painful was it?” Ushijima asked, “All alone, in the cold.” 

You sighed, “Very painful. I tried every method that I’ve seen. I ended up with my back against the table, squatting down and praying to the gods that gravity would get him down. Ten hours it took me while the wind rattled against the door. I prayed and I prayed, and I got my little boy.It ruined my kimono, the midwives make it seem so easy. He was a difficult birth. But when he cried for the first time and I held his little body to my chest. I fell in love.”

“Kōttakawa.” Ushijima said. 

The samurai spent most of the day with the child in his arms, even as the child took his afternoon nap Ushijima didn’t let go. Kōttakawa curled up close to his father, swaddled in a blanket. He kissed the top of his son’s head every so often. 

You had dinner together and with that you put Kōttakawa to bed for the night. You felt Ushijima’s skillful eyes on you as you gave your son one last feeding before you put him to bed. You sang him to sleep, Ushijima waited by the door and heard your soft voice as you son got lulled to sleep. 

His gaze remained on you as you exited the room and closed the door. That was when he pushed you up against the wall, his hands undoing the sash of your kimono, letting it fall off your shoulders. His lips on your neck.

“Toshi!” You yelped, “What about, Kōttakawa!” 

“He is very young. He will be asleep for the next while. I missed you so much, my cherry blossom. I craved for you everyday we were apart. Now I have you back in my arms, and a husband has needs. And I need you.” 

You tumbled towards the bed, Ushijima cushioning your fall onto the bed. He got your clothes off of you and did the same to his own, exposing the hard cock that made you conceive your first child. 

“Gentle.” You said, “I don’t think we can do it any other way but gentle.” You chuckled as you placed a hand on your husband’s scarred chest. 

You knew he was a fighter and sometimes the line between sweet and rough was blurred for him. He was a samurai, gentle was something he rarely did. He took you in his arms and rutted his hard cock against you.

“You gave me a beautiful child.” He said, “You were strong and laboured for hours. I always thought you were delicate, but now I see how strong you are.”

You chuckled, “I’ve always been strong, Toshi.” And wrapped your arms around him, “You’ve known that, but I’ve just done a big feat of strength that you’ve never done. And could never do.” 

“I should’ve been there.” He said.

“I know, a bunch of people should’ve been there. But I did it on my own.” You said, the memories of fear and labouring, the deep breathing and the pushing. How Tendō was the one who found you the next morning, a complete mess. He watched the baby while you bathed. 

You still owed Tendō for that and how much he saw when he arrived at your home. 

“My strong cherry blossom.” He said as he kissed you on the forehead. He then nestled himself in between your legs, his large cock brushed against your entrance. Oh how he longed for you, he had missions that had him end up in brothels, but he never took any of them. He had you to go home to. 

He didn’t protect women to sleep with them, he protected them because that was what the code said. But his heart laid with you and the time he wished to spend with you. He longed to be like those farmers who saw their wives every day and raised a family. 

Normal, simple lives.

Something the lonesome samurai knew nothing about. That was until he met you, a simple innkeeper, unmarried, untouched and beautiful. Ushijima made a promise to you every spring to return back to you. At first you didn’t believe him but when he came back every time your heart grew fonder of him. 

“Are you ready my dear?” He asked, his strong arms on either side of you, keeping himself hovering over you. 

You bet your knees and hooked your hands under the pillow. You nodded and readed yourself for the stretch. Taking all of Ushijima was a task in itself, the man wasn’t known for being small down there and you being significantly smaller than him made it hard for you to take him sometimes. 

He moved one hand from the bed and guided his cock into you. Slowly pushing him all the way inside of you. He felt the stretch inside of you and stilled until you took him by the arm and guided him into pushing more inside of you.

It was better for him to bottom out inside of you then have the process go on any further. Once he bottomed out inside of you, he groaned at the vice around his cock. It was like nothing he had felt with anyone other than you. You were so tight even after you gave birth to his child. 

“So tight.” He grunted. His hand around his cock during his time apart from you was never as tight as this, never as vice-like and never as perfect. He longed for every part of you, but one of the things he missed was your pussy.

“I try.” You chuckled as you clutched onto the bed under you. His cock speared through you, you winced and gripped onto the covers. Feeling yourself become a little winded by the experience. You felt the stretch at your walls as he thrusted up into you.

“I missed you, every night I thought about our wedding night. How I took off your clothes, laid you on the bed and made love to you. I was the happiest that day, you looked so beautiful. I married the woman I loved.” 

“And then you left the next day.” You reminded him. You remembered how you woke up and found him missing. 

“I had to, the cherry blossoms were falling. And with them I had to go.” He said as he planted both arms on either side of you. He leaned down and pulled you into a kiss as he thrusted up into you. 

“I hate when you leave.” You said solemnly. 

He took your face in his hands and kissed you gently, “I don’t like it either.” He slowly moved his hips against you, his cock pushed in and out of you.

You were a beautiful mother and wife. You were gorgeous as the cherry blossoms that bloom every spring, that was why he always returned that time of year. To see the most beautiful sight in the world. 

His thrusts continued, his pace gentle and loving. Ushijima was a quiet man, a man who kept to himself but he was fiercely strong and loyal to you. That was why you married him, your love for him grew with every passing spring. But you longed for him to stay, to see the leaves change and the snowfall with you. 

He kissed you once more, capturing your lips against his. He grunted against your lips as he kept his pace going. Having sex with him was like nothing you experienced before, he was your first and only, the only man you ever wanted to have it with. 

“I want to sire another child with you.” He grunted against your skin.

“Please.” You whimpered. 

“I want my seed to grow inside of you, make you round and perfect. My perfect wife.” He said as he continued to fuck you. You both kept an ear out for the cries of your first born but thankfully there was only silence.

He continued his pace, bit at your neck and fucked into you nice and gentle, he loved your body. Even the marks left behind by pregnancy left you looking beautiful, he wanted a strong bride and he got you. 

“I love you.” You said, your hands on his head as he fucked into you. You tried to match his pace but you were under him. He left searing kissed on your skin, marking you as his. 

You looked so beautiful under the low light of the moon, the image of your curves and figure was burned into his mind, he could never forget such beauty and elegance. 

“Forever mine, my cherry blossom.” He assured, pleasure ticked inside of him. He felt himself grow closer to orgasm. 

“Yes, Toshi. I’m yours forever.” You moaned against him. 

“I’m close.’ he grunted.

“Finish inside of me, Toshi. Fill me with your warmth.” You groaned as you bucked your hips against his.

He held onto you, thrusting inside of you as gently as he could. He didn’t want to bruise or harm you. He longed for you during your time apart. He thought about you often, and now that he knew that you had a child with him you were constantly on his mind.

As he watched you feed and take care of your little boy. You were a proud mother and loved your son deeply. Ushijima wondered if you were willing to have another one. He would be there this time, guiding you as nature ran its course in the delivery. Then love and care for the child that you birthed. 

“Please, Toshi.” You whimpered. 

“I will, I love you.” He said as he continued to thrust in and out of you. His hips brushed up against yours as he continued his pace. After a few more heavy strokes, pleasure coursed through his body. 

He then came inside of you, like he had done so many times. Your sweet scent drew him in as he thrusted a few more times inside of you. You were his perfect wife, taking everything you gave him.

“Toshi.” You moaned.

He pulled out of you and laid down beside you, on the bed that you shared your wedding night. Not must had changed since he left other than you growing round with child. 

“I love you forever, my cherry blossom.” He said into your hairline as he pulled the blankets over top of you. He felt your form against him, you were slightly thicker than he remembered.

But he didn’t mind it, the pregnancy fat was a good look on you, it showed him that you were eating enough to produce milk for his son. 

“I love you too, Toshi.” You smiled at him, the streaks of moonlight passed through the windows. His arms were around you. 

He kissed the shell of your ear as he held you from behind. His love was all encompassing. It was why it saddened you when he had to leave at the end of this spring. 

“When are you leaving again?” You asked.

He kissed you once more and said in a soft voice, “When summer comes. That is when I’ll take my leave once more.” But for the first time in forever he didn’t want to leave, and the need to stay with you and his son overwhelmed the need to follow the code and go out. 

When summer came, nearing the time that Ushijima said he was going to leave, there was a slight roundness to your stomach once more as you fed Kōttakawa near the table. Ushijima watched with careful eyes, his gaze on your exposed breast as your son fed hungrily. Even though he ate often he always ate like he hadn’t all day. He did take after Ushijima more than the samurai expected. 

“What are you looking at?” You asked as you cradled your son to your chest, “I know what you’re thinking. Kōttakawa is becoming picky with his milk, that can only mean one thing.” 

“What?” Ushijima perked up.

“It’ll be another baby once the snow comes.” You smiled gently as you went back to cooing at your son.

Ushijima’s eyes went wide. He guessed the gods had enough of his favours for you not carrying before the marriage, and now it took every time he was inside of you. Ushijima placed his sword on the table and put his hands on his thighs.

“I’m staying.” He said bluntly.

You looked up, “What? I thought you were leaving soon.” You had expected to be alone for long periods of time because of the profession that Ushijima chose. It was noble and righteous, but it was lonely for you.

“No, I will work the fields if I have to. But I’m staying in the town. For you, Kōttakawa and our newest addition. You are not labouring in the cold alone this winter.”

“Men don’t-”

“I am not most men.” He said, “I failed you as a husband by leaving you alone like this for far too long.” he pushed the sword across the table, “This will be nothing but an heirloom, unless I am using it to protect the village. I am no longer lonesome, so why would I be a samurai?” 

“Toshi.” You said, your expression crunching as you felt the overwhelming need to cry. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, concern marked his voice as he made his way over to you. He felt your embrace with one arm as you cradled your child with another. 

“No, no, thank you. Thank you for staying.” You made due when it was just you. But now with two little babes, it was hard. 

“I love you.” He said, “All three of you.” 

You smiled up at him, tears in your eyes as you cradled his face and your son. “I love you too. We all love you, my samurai.” 

“My cherry blossom.” He replied as he leaned in for a kiss. 

By the time the cherry blossoms bloomed again. Ushijima was not cutting down foes and thieves. He was trying to teach his Kōttakawa how to walk while his tiniest daughter was crawling behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu


End file.
